


Судьба - шутница, или желания все-таки сбываются

by Free_Like_Wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Like_Wind/pseuds/Free_Like_Wind
Summary: Судьба любит пошутить. Иногда из ее шуток получаются весьма интересные истории. Вот и сейчас злодейка вырвала два существа из разных миров и поселила их в третьем мире. Что из этого получится?





	Судьба - шутница, или желания все-таки сбываются

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа имеет аудиоверсию. Записана аудиоверсия мной. Прослушать можно здесь:  
> [ _**Free Like Wind и Assyr "Судьба - шутница, или желания все-таки сбываются" by Free Like Wind**_ ](https://vk.com/audios-33639352?album_id=53223888)

**_POV Вил_**

Я бежал по лесу, не замечая ничего вокруг...

Опять этот выскочка... Кира после встречи с ним стал другим. Что-то поменялось в нем... Что-то незаметное, но в то же время такое важное... Крис... Что в тебе особенного? Омега, выросший вдали от стаи, который не знает, что такое уважать Альфу... Появился, откуда ни возьмись, свалился как снег среди ясного неба! Зачем ты появился? Сидел бы себе и дальше в городе, так нет же! Ты перечеркнул все, что я делал для достижения цели, одним лишь появлением в нашей стае! Ты занял мое место. Ты разбил все мои планы. Теперь не имеет значения мое присутствие, не имеют значения я и мои чувства... Что ты можешь знать о жизни в Стае? Что ты можешь дать Альфе стаи? Что можешь сделать для стаи в целом? Ничего... Ты - одиночка. Тебе неведомо чувство принадлежности, сам себе на уме... Я должен быть на твоем месте… Я!

Надоело! Хватит терпеть! Уйду, все равно не заметят, а мне так будет легче... Не видеть тебя, не видеть изменения в Кире, не ощущать это разъедающее чувство...

Прочь из стаи, забыть все, начать заново, с чистого листа. Новая жизнь, новый город, новое окружение… Я смогу! Будет тяжело, но я смогу! 

Деревья мелькали размытым пятном, запахи переплетались в неясный клубок. Раздражение и злость полностью завладели мной. Я даже не заметил, как покинул пределы заповедника. Осталось только перепрыгнуть через небольшой в ширину, но очень глубокий овраг, и я недалеко от проезжей части.

Ускорившись, я оттолкнулся от земли, намереваясь перепрыгнуть препятствие, но не учел одно – мокрая после ночного дождя земля ушла из-под лап, и я, рыкнув от бессилия, полетел на дно оврага.

Последней мыслью, перед тем как меня поглотила темнота, было: «Разве тут может расти трава?»

 ** _POV Эльмер_**

Прохожу по залу клуба, едва пробиваясь через фанатов. Да, глупая была идея идти через главный вход. Впрочем, неважно. Это всего лишь очередной клуб, очередной концерт и очередная толпа фанатов... 

А раньше было столько эмоций. С детства любил музыку. Еще в школе начал играть на гитаре, мечтал стать знаменитым. Мечты имеют свойство сбываться... И вот уже несколько лет, я - ведущий гитарист популярной рок группы «Vlinder Zwart». Поначалу все концерты приносили массу эмоций. На сцене адреналин зашкаливал, фанаты питали непередаваемой энергетикой. Но за все надо платить. И цена популярности - одиночество. «Смешно» - скажут одни, «как такое может быть?» - спросят другие... Но это на самом деле так. Все видят во мне лишь кумира, идеал, нарисованный в их головах. Очередные поклонники прыгают в кровать, чтобы урвать капельку славы, и никому нет дела до моих настоящих чувств. Никому не интересно, что после ухода очередного альфы, который посверкал рядом со мной перед камерами интервьюеров для поднятия собственного статуса в обществе, я плачу в пустой квартире, глуша подушкой всхлипы, чтобы они не отражались гулким эхом от стен, лишний раз доказывая, что я никому не нужен. 

Все это наскучило. Любимое занятие превратилось в нудную работу. Выхожу на сцену, отыгрываю свою партию и ухожу. Все реже остаюсь с ребятами после концертов, ухожу домой и расслабляюсь в одиночестве. 

Как же хочется все изменить. Хочу снова радоваться музыке! Хочу получать удовольствие от собственной игры и... Хочу, наконец, найти своего Альфу! Того, который обратит внимание не на мою популярность, а на меня! Который будет любить меня, а не пиариться за счет меня! Хочу, хочу, ХОЧУ! 

Сегодня играем в небольшом клубе, но он забит под завязку. Складывается впечатление, что даже пылинке негде приземлиться. В зале душно, на сцене ребята уже настраивают аппаратуру, надо бы и мне к ним присоединиться...

\- Эль, давай быстрее, - в гримерку заглянул Леон, клавишник группы, - у нас десять минут на настройку, потом выступление. Я тяжело вздохнул, последний раз посмотрел на свое отражение, волосы каскадом спадают по лицу, правая сторона лица скрыта длинной челкой, на пухлых губах немного блеска, серые глаза подведены, что придает моему взгляду дерзости, взял свою любимицу и пошел на сцену. 

Концерт был в самом разгаре, мы отыграли еще только половину программы, как вдруг я услышал противный скрежет. Погас свет, народ в зале засуетился, а я не понимал, что происходит. Снова скрежет, из-под потолка посыпались искры, в темноте, я едва успел заметить, что оборвались тросы, удерживающие балку с софитами, и она стремительно падала на нашего солиста. Все, что помню дальше - как ринулся к Хансу и столкнул его со сцены, а дальше жуткая боль и тишина...

 ** _POV Вил_**

Очнулся я в комнате. Странно, неужели кто-то из стаи беспокоится обо мне настолько, что решился на поиски? Осмотревшись повнимательней, я понял, что комната мне незнакома. Вдохнув поглубже, понял, что рядом нет никого из знакомых, все запахи посторонние. Странно, куда меня занесло? И кто, еще более интересно, принес меня сюда?

Свесив ноги с кровати, я осмотрелся по сторонам. Просторная комната, несколько окон, сейчас открытых на проветривание, легкий тюль, совершенно не защищающий от лучей солнца. Десяток кроватей, по пять возле каждой стены, застеленных кремовыми покрывалами, на одной из них я. Возле каждой кровати – тумбочка с настольной лампой. И две двери: одна рядом с моей кроватью, другая в конце комнаты. Одна из них явно ведет на выход, осталось только выяснить какая именно. Что я и собирался сейчас сделать.

Легко встав, я оглядел себя. Ни одной царапины от падения не осталось, хвала регенерации. Проверил сначала дверь возле себя, за ней оказалась довольно просторная ванная комната.

Стоило мне сделать несколько шагов по направлению ко второй двери, как она открылась, впуская в помещение двух, как я понял по запаху, людей. Мужчину, одетого в строгий серый костюм, и женщину в белом коротком халатике, явно медсестру. Странно, ведь стаей мы жили в заповеднике, от людей далековато будет. Где же я?

Узнавая о моем самочувствии, медсестра уж очень детально щупала мое тело на предмет повреждений и травм, при этом хлопая накрашенными ресницами так часто, что это больше походило на нервный тик, чем на заигрывание. Мужчина, который оказался директором закрытой школы пансионата «Золотой феникс», представился Джеком Миллером и рассказал, что нашли меня ребята, учащиеся здесь, которые как раз прогуливались по школьному парку. Испугавшись, они позвали на помощь учителя и медсестру, так я и оказался в их медпункте. 

Так как название школы и города было мне совершенно неизвестно, я постарался незаметно разузнать побольше об этом месте.

Сославшись на потерю памяти, назвал свое имя и выдуманную фамилию, когда спросили о документах, сказал что потерял, не помню где и как, последнее что помню – шаги сзади и сильный удар по голове. Вроде поверили, даже предложили подвезти до ближайшей больницы для детального обследования, но я отказался, а глаза Жаклин, медсестры, загорелись таким огнем, что я невольно принюхался еще раз, точно ли она человек?

Чем дольше я слушал, тем больше убеждался, что нифига я не дома. Ладно бы в другом городе или стране, но не в другом же мире?! Как такое вообще возможно? Я всегда считал истории про попаданцев сущим бредом обкурившихся авторов, и никогда бы не мог подумать, что стану одним из этих чудиков.

Так как я не помню ничего кроме своего имени, мистер Миллер, сощурив пронзительные карие глаза, спросил, что я умею делать. Дураком я никогда не был, поэтому сразу смекнул, что у меня есть шанс зацепиться в этом пансионате. По-быстрому прикинув, кем смогу здесь работать, понял, что медиком будет самый лучший вариант. Хорошо, что образование позволяло. А жаркие взгляды, кидаемые на меня Жаклин, обещали мне ну очень веселое время провождения. И хорошо, что я играю за обе команды, а то бы получился конфуз.

В течение недели я вникал в устройство этого мира, проводя жаркие вечера с Жаклин, а ночью, перекидываясь и скрываясь от посторонних глаз, бегал по парку, хоть так давая свободу своей сущности. Ведь, как я понял из прочитанных книг, находящихся в библиотеке школы, этот мир очень отличается от моего. Здесь нет мне подобных, оборотни – миф и выдумка, здесь не признают однополых отношений, хотя конкретно в этой стране к ним относятся терпимо, и еще куча непонятных мне моментов, с которыми все же придется смириться, если я не хочу загреметь в тюрьму.

В принципе ничего так, жить можно, вот только завести бы себе еще любовника своего пола, чтобы хоть немного давать выход своей жажде грубого секса, а то все эти нежности уже поднадоели. И визгливый голос Жаклин заставляет все чаще давить в себе возникающее желание уткнуть её лицом в подушку, чтобы прекратить этот показушный цирк. Нужно как можно скорее заняться этим вопросом.

Я забежал за конюшню, оглянулся, нет ли у меня ненужных свидетелей, и снова стал человеком, надел лежащую рядом одежду и пошел в сторону корпуса, где жили учителя «Золотого Феникса».

Определенно, нужно искать любовника… 

Уже подходя ко входу, я заметил подъехавший автомобиль со всем известной символикой. А они-то что здесь забыли интересно? Уж, не по мою ли душеньку? Присмотрелся и понял, что приехал сюда муж нашей фурии номер один - зама директора по воспитательной работе. Соскучился что ли? И каково же было мое удивление, когда из машины вышел молодой симпатичный парень. Благо зрение позволяет мне видеть ночью как днем. Я залюбовался этим созданием, было в нем что-то притягивающее, что-то пробуждающее инстинкты... Захотелось прямо сейчас его ... кхм... да уж, и вправду пора завести любовника, а то так и с катушек съехать не долго. Вон, уже на незнакомца готов кинуться... Ладно, разберусь во всем завтра, а сейчас нужно сбросить вновь нахлынувшее возбуждение. Развернувшись, я пошел в корпус для учителей, по дороге размышляя об этом парне. Интересно, кто он? Надолго ли тут? Может, стоит с ним познакомиться...?

 ** _POV Эльмер_**

Я пришел в себя и понял - зря я это сделал... Голова болела нещадно, а спину ломило, будто по ней слон потоптался. Картина произошедшего встала перед глазами как наяву. Хотел, превозмогая боль подняться и проверить как у всех дела, но меня удержали чьи-то руки и уложили обратно в кровать. Ну, раз так, то надо бы и осмотреться. 

Странно, но я не в больнице. Где же я? Небольшая комната напоминающая спальню, светлая, даже уютная. Минимум мебели, только самая необходимая: кровать, в которой я собственно и лежал, рядом тумба, в отдалении шкаф, небольшой столик и пара стульев. Большое окно, наполовину закрытое тяжелыми шторами, через которое в комнату пробиваются солнечные лучи. Но все-таки где я и как тут оказался? Почему не в больнице? Нужно бы поинтересоваться, но говорить просто невозможно, горло пересохло и не выходит ничего кроме несуразных хрипов. Но недолго мне пришлось напрягаться, ко мне подошел какой-то старичок с кружкой и помог выпить содержимое. Как оказалось, в кружке был отвар из каких-то целебных трав. Теплая жидкость смягчила горло, и я уже смог говорить. Только я хотел расспросить обо всем, как старичок начал интересоваться моим самочувствием. Выяснив все интересующие его подробности моего самочувствия, рассказал, что он лесник и нашел меня недалеко от его избушки без сознания. Подобрал и ухаживал за мной все время, пока я не пришел в себя. 

Как оказалось, в отключке я провел три дня. Лесник сказал, что еще с недельку я проведу в его доме, чтобы подлечиться. Симптомов сотрясения вроде нет, а вот спине моей повезло меньше. Ну, оно и понятно, основной удар как раз на спину и пришелся. Со слов старичка - ничего серьезного, но вот гематомы, а точнее вся спина - одна сплошная гематома, не дадут мне пока активно двигаться. Ну что же, надо выздоравливать, да и потом не стоит затруднять быт старого лесничего.

И действительно, дедушка оказался прямо чудотворцем. Всего за несколько дней он поднял меня на ноги, при этом не используя привычных для меня медикаментов. Я даже привык к этим пряным травкам, которыми он меня отпаивал, и мазям, которые он прямо при мне из этих же травок и делал. Поэтому, как только перестал чувствовать боли, я отблагодарил лесника, узнал, как добраться до города и отправился в путь. 

Каково же было мое удивление, когда я, добравшись до города, совершенно не узнал очертаний, знакомых с детства. Что-то тут не так... И еще люди какие-то странные, я совсем не ощущаю альф и омег в толпе. Странно это... Вот вроде и выглядит все как обычно, но ощущается по-другому... Сейчас ощущаю себя чужим этому обществу. Так, надо выяснить, где же я оказался. Осмотрелся по сторонам и заметил полицейского, вот у него и спрошу. 

\- Добрый день! Подскажите, пожалуйста, что это за город? - Спросил я у стража порядка. Он удивленно посмотрел на меня, но ответил: 

\- Это небольшой городок ***, а почему Вы спрашиваете? Что-то случилось? - Я немного потерялся с ответом, а полицейский продолжил. - Вам нужна помощь? 

\- Да, помощь мне не помешает. Я не понимаю, как я здесь оказался...

\- Давайте пройдем в участок для выяснения обстоятельств. Задерживать Вас не будут, но нужно кое-что уточнить, - Полицейский жестом показал следовать за ним.

\- Хорошо. Думаю, так будет даже лучше, не посреди улицы же разговаривать, - Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти за стражем порядка. Некоторые прохожие с интересом смотрели то на меня, то на полицейского, а я пытался не отставать и не замечать этих взглядов. 

Когда мы пришли в участок, меня проводили в кабинет и попросили подождать немного. Но не успел я даже осмотреться, как в кабинет вошли двое представителей порядка и санитар. Что-то их многовато по мою душу, ну да ладно. Все расположились за столом, и мы начали разговор. Так как документов у меня не было, личность мою подтвердить не удалось - меня просто не оказалось в их базе данных. Дабы меня не посадили до точного выяснения личности, пришлось врать, что документы я потерял вместе с вещами, а сюда приехал в поисках новой работы. Затянулось все это на несколько часов, информации было много, но я понял, что попал по крупному. Хорошо, что соображал я быстро, не растерялся в сложившейся ситуации и не сболтнул лишнего. Меня каким-то непостижимым образом занесло в параллельный мир, о существовании которого в моем мире слагались только сказки. Здесь были только люди и делились они на мужчин и женщин. О таких как я, омегах (впрочем, как и альфах, и бетах), здесь не имели даже представления. Я даже несколько раз ущипнул себя, чтобы проверить, не сплю ли, но боль я чувствовал, значит все наяву. 

В конце нашей беседы мне пообещали помочь с документами в кратчайшие сроки. Что же, теперь нужно найти здесь жилье и работу, как я и говорил стражам порядка. Нужно же как-то здесь жить теперь...

Не успел я поинтересоваться, где мне можно занять уголок, как тот самый полицейский, проводивший меня в участок, предложил мне временно поселиться в школе-пансионате. Там работает его жена, каким-то замом, поэтому пристроить мою тушку туда на время не составит труда. Как я понял, эта школа для детишек богатеньких родителей. Значит там возможно всякое... Но выбора у меня сейчас нет. Нужно соглашаться, а дальше буду действовать по обстоятельствам. Придется, конечно, как-то оплатить свое проживание там, но это уже решу на месте. Может мне подкинут там какую работенку...

Когда выходили из участка - солнце уже село и городок преобразился. Дневной свет сменился разноцветными неоновыми огнями, тут и там сновали молодежные компашки, прогуливались парочки, мамочки затаскивали припозднившихся подростков домой. Хм... Впрочем, особых отличий от моего прежнего мира нет. Выехав за город, я залюбовался вечерним небом и окружающими пейзажами. Природа завораживала, дарила ощущение сказочности и еще какое-то легкое чувство то ли тревоги, то ли предчувствие чего-то... Все чувства и краски смешались, и я совершенно не улавливал ход времени, находясь будто вне всего этого... 

Я даже не сразу сообразил, что мы приехали. Кинул взгляд на часы и даже присвистнул, время уже за полночь. Вышел из машины и замер. Школа представляла собой огромное здание в викторианском стиле, со всем присущем ему величием, и часовой башней в центре. Именно под часами располагался главный вход, над которым золотистыми буквами красовалась надпись "Золотой Феникс". Могу с уверенностью сказать, что эта школа не для детишек из семей со средним достатком. Даже представить не могу, сколько стоит обучение в этой школе. 

Пока я рассматривал все это великолепие, к нам подошла женщина в строгом костюме, но на учителя она была не похожа. Этакая фурия, запечатанная в строгую обертку, что придавало ей еще больше дерзости. Она смерила меня беглым взглядом и поцеловала в щеку полицейского. Ясно, это и есть его жена, ох и не сладко же ему с ней приходится наверно... Но это не мое дело. Задерживаться на улице мы не стали, и меня проводили сразу в комнату. Все вопросы решили оставить на утро, ведь всем нужно отдохнуть. Они пожелали мне спокойной ночи и удалились. А я прямо в одежде повалился на кровать и моментально провалился в глубокий сон.

 ** _POV Вил_**

\- Тварь, как ты мог? - Я увернулся от летящей в мою сторону вазы, - Педик гребаный! Я думала, ты нормальный мужик, а не как эти все… - Жаклин захлебнулась последними словами, оседая на стоящий рядом со столом стул.

\- Такова жизнь, - философски сказал я, подавая ей стакан воды, - ты же не думала, что станешь любовью всей моей жизни.

Судя по скривившимся губам, именно так она и думала. Что ж, мне очень жаль её. Мы в закрытом пансионате, где на тридцать преподавателей мужчин, не считая женатого директора, приходится всего пятнадцать женщин, три из которых уборщицы бальзаковского возраста, одна – замдиректора, та еще стерва, да и замужем она, и еще одна – супруга нашего директора. Нет, есть еще, конечно же, всякие гувернантки и повара, но они здесь как серые мыши, совершенно никому неинтересны.

Так что нет ничего зазорного в том, что все нормальные половозрелые мужчины, работающие здесь и не имеющие спутниц жизни, вступают в отношения друг с другом, не афишируя этого перед учениками, конечно же.

А я, да что, собственно, обо мне говорить, я всегда предпочитал мужчин женщинам. Более грубый, более импульсивный, не требующий всяких телячьих нежностей секс – вот то, что я привык получать. В этом мире, к сожалению, такие отношения не приветствуются, но разве это помеха? Да и вообще, с тех пор, как тогда ночью, я увидел этого паренька, он не выходит у меня из головы. Что-то определенно меня в нем зацепило, но вот что именно? Эх, самое странное, что больше я его не видел на территории, хотя знаю точно, что он не выезжал из школы. Ну да ладно, может просто не пересекаемся, заняты разными делами… Но я обязательно с ним познакомлюсь. Чтобы такой красавчик прошел мимо меня – ни за что!

С каждым днем я все сильнее хотел секса и все чаще именно его образ вставал перед глазами. Люди кругом вели себя как обычно, поэтому я все это списал на то, что во время секса я не могу полностью себя отпустить, как привык это делать с другими оборотнями, ведь на людях царапины от моих когтей заживать будут очень долго… В стае с этим проблем не возникало - Кира меня всегда выматывал так, что я еле уползал от него. Но это было до появления Криса… Так, не буду вспоминать, а то опять разозлюсь. 

Чтобы хоть немного усмирить желания, я и нашел себе нового партнера. Им оказался молодой учитель физкультуры с весьма аппетитной задницей. Именно с ним меня и застукала полчаса назад Жаклин в её же кабинете. Да, непредвиденный конфуз, но я же не виноват, что у Кейси как раз было окно между уроками, и он решил заглянуть к скучающему мне, для приятного времяпровождения, так как вчера у нас встретиться не получилось.

И я уж точно не ожидал, что в тот момент, когда я как раз готов буду кончить в упругую попу Кейси, успевшего спустить уже два раза, в кабинет вернется Жаклин, уехавшая несколько часов назад с одним из учеников в госпиталь. 

Естественно, с этой фурией остался я, а Кейси, одевшись и чмокнув меня на прощание в губы, упорхнул к себе в спортзал.

Жаклин еще пыталась мне что-то доказать, в ход пошли даже угрозы в мой адрес. Но мне просто надоел её визгливый голос, да и давно уже я хотел с ней порвать, именно поэтому я все чаще стал трахать физрука, и все реже ложился в кровать к медсестричке.

Я насмешливо фыркнул, услышав в десятый раз, что меня, гребаного извращенца, уволят.

\- Закрой рот, дура, - рыкнул я, смотря сотруднице в глаза и позволяя на несколько секунд моим зрачкам стать узкими, - давно пора было порвать с тобой. 

\- Что… - заикаясь от страха, Жаклин попятилась назад.

\- И не вздумай распускать про меня слухи, иначе твое чудное личико потеряет свою привлекательность, - Сказал я ей напоследок и скрылся за дверью.

Что-то я проголодался, заглянуть, что ли в столовую?

 ** _POV Эльмер_**

Время шло, а я все бездельничал. Ну конечно это не совсем так, просто документы мне обещали сделать в течении двух недель и все это время я провел в школе. Я практически не ходил по территории, старался лишний раз пока не сталкиваться с людьми здесь. Брал несколько книг по истории искусства в библиотеке и с удовольствием читал о разных творческих личностях этого мира. Да, впрочем, говорить об этом времени нечего - я провел эти две недели просто в ожидании документов. Ничего выдающегося не совершал и не собирался, в общем-то. Только часто думал о том, что мне не хватает моей гитары. Я так соскучился по музыке. Нет, не в общем ее понимании. Мне хотелось играть. Вот просто взять в руки гитару и сыграть что-нибудь, просто для своего удовольствия, не для публики.

В дверь постучали и я, оторвавшись от очередной книги, пошел открывать дверь нежданному визитеру, им оказалась замдиректора. 

\- Добрый день, Эльмер. Я зашла передать тебе документы. Их привез мой муж, но, к сожалению, не смог зайти сам - очень торопился. Ты уж прости его... - Она улыбнулась и протянула мне большой конверт. 

\- Добрый день, Клементин, проходите, - Я забрал у нее конверт и отошел от двери, жестом подтверждая свое приглашение. - Не составите ли мне компанию за чашечкой чая?

\- С удовольствием, - Она прошла в комнату и присела в кресло за столом. - Чем собираетесь заниматься теперь? - Я включил чайник и немного задумался над ее вопросом.

\- Буду искать работу, нужно как-то устраивать жизнь, да и отплатить Вам за доброту.

\- Да брось, Эльмер, какая плата? Не нужно ничего, - Поражаюсь я этой женщине, выглядит как стерва редкостная, а на деле оказалась человеком с широкой душой. Она часто ко мне заходила на протяжении моего пребывания здесь. Мы много разговаривали и у нас сложились вполне себе дружеские отношения. 

\- А чем ты занимался раньше? - Я не ожидал такого вопроса, раньше она не интересовалась. Щелкнул выключатель, оповещая нас о том, что чайник закипел. Я разлил чай по чашкам и поставил на стол, не забыв про вазочку с конфетами. Я конечно не сладкоежка, а вот Клементин очень любит сладкое.

\- Я раньше играл на гитаре в рок группе. У нас было несколько альбомов, и мы много ездили по городам с концертами, - Я присел за стол напротив нее и заметил, что Клем как-то оживилась и явно хотела что-то еще спросить.

\- Как интересно... - Она тепло улыбнулась, положила в рот конфету и запила ее чаем. - Слушай, а ты хотел бы работать у нас в школе? Хочется разбавить будни наших учеников. Давай сделаем для них что-то типа факультатива. Этакий музыкальный кружок.

\- Клем, послушай, у меня ведь нет педагогического образования, только музыкальное, а у Вас школа элитная. Как на это нововведение посмотрят родители учеников? - Я от такого вопроса даже растерялся. Правда ведь, как я смогу работать с детьми? У меня нет опыта в этой области...

\- Не переживай, все учителя основных предметов ни у кого сомнения не вызывают, а факультативы... Ну, они же не обязательны для посещения, поэтому на них особого внимания не обратят, - Я задумался. Может и правда стоит попробовать? Да и по музыке я все-таки соскучился...

\- Ну, раз ты так уверена, давай попробуем. Только мне бы в город выехать и купить себе гитару. Очень скучаю по музыке, если честно...

\- Вот и славно, купим тебе все необходимое, составим расписание, и можно будет начинать.

Мы еще поговорили о занятиях, решили, что два раза в неделю по два часа будет вполне достаточно. За разговором прошло около часа, вот всегда с ней так, не замечаю времени за нашими беседами. Я вызвал такси и собрался в город, Клем решила поехать со мной. Ну что же, пройдемся по магазинам, закупимся, а завтра пойду к директору официально устраиваться на работу. Хотя это будет скорее формальностью, ведь Клементин все утроит, я в ней не сомневаюсь.

Из города мы вернулись вечером, я даже устал немного. Она меня протащила по огромному количеству магазинов, заставляла мерить вещи и сказала, что если я откажусь принять понравившийся ей костюм в подарок, то она обидится. Я не стал рисковать, поэтому теперь у меня в шкафу появится кремовый костюм тройка, от какого-то там дизайнера... Ну не суть. Ах да, я купил себе гитару! Эта "детка", что сейчас в моих руках, не давала мне покоя. Она мне сразу приглянулась, и хоть я долго выбирал и пересмотрел массу инструментов, взял все-таки ее. Красная лакированная поверхность корпуса с мальтийскими узорами приятно холодит пальцы, так и хочется сыграть. Но время уже позднее, успею еще. 

На следующий день я зашел к директору, чтобы уладить формальности. Ну что же, теперь я официально работаю в этой школе учителем музыки. Занятия начнутся завтра, а пока нужно подготовиться. Вспомнить ощущение струн под пальцами, услышать "пение" моей новой крошки. Интересно, как воспримут меня ученики? Понравится ли им идея с факультативом? Я постараюсь их заинтересовать. У меня должно получиться!

 ** _POV Вил_**

Эх, давно пора было ее кинуть, только зря время потратил на эту курицу. Хотя, она поспособствовала тому, что меня взяли сюда на работу и помогли с документами. Все же был толк от этих отношений. Да и секс с ней, по началу, был очень даже горячим. Так, что-то совсем не туда завернули мои мыслишки. Нужно перекусить и найти Кейси, что-то я успел соскучиться по тому, как он кричит подо мной. Но сначала обед, а там как раз и уроки закончатся, можно будет спокойно затащить его в душевую и оттрахать как следует.

Я как раз вышел из столовой, когда прозвенел звонок, оповестивший об окончании уроков. Коридоры стремительно заполнялись учениками, постоянно здоровающимися со мной. 

Заглянув в спортзал, обнаружил Кейси, складывающего мячи. Видно дети играли в волейбол.

Незаметно подобравшись сзади, резко притянул его в свои объятия.

\- Ой, Вил, - испугано ойкнул парень, - ты, что так подкрадываешься?

\- Кейси, - я поцеловал его за ухом, отчего парень прерывисто выдохнул, - какие планы? – моя ладонь звонко хлопнула по упругой заднице, обтянутой легкими короткими шортами.

\- Ну… - он развернулся ко мне лицом, ухмыляясь, - раз ты здесь, - поднявшись на носочки, начал он шептать мне в губы, опаляя горячим дыханием, - то, я думаю, - его рука сжала мой полувозбужденный член, - мои планы уже неважны.

\- Ты прав, - Рыкнул я, впиваясь жестким поцелуем в его губы.

\- В душ, - Выдохнул парень, когда я подхватил его на руки и прижал к двери.

Я сжал руками упругие полушария и направился в указанном направлении.

Спустя некоторое время, я расслабленно брел по пустым коридорам школы, сыто улыбаясь после хорошего секса, и размышляя о том, чтобы перекусить еще раз после такого-то марафона. Но вдруг услышал музыку из пустовавшего ранее класса. Интересно, что там? Заглянуть что ли? Да действительно, мне ж ничего не сделают за это, да и занятие, скорее всего, факультативное, потому как уроки уже у всех закончились. А мелодия и правда хорошая, гитара прямо-таки поет... Интересно, кто же так играет?

 ** _POV Эльмер_**

Сегодня всем ученикам объявили о новом факультативе. Да-да, о том самом, который буду вести я. Основные уроки у всех уже закончились, сейчас небольшой перерыв, а через час должно начаться первое мое занятие в качестве преподавателя. Что-то меня мандраж пробивает, я не волновался так даже когда в первый раз выходил на сцену. Нужно успокоиться и привести себя в порядок. 

Час пролетел незаметно, и вот я уже подхожу к музыкальному классу с гитарой наперевес. Интересно, хоть кто-то пришел? Я так понял, местных детишек сложно чем-то удивить и заинтересовать, ведь у них все есть, благодаря богатеньким родителям. Ну да ладно! Где наша не пропадала?! На сцене перед миллионами выступал, а сейчас боюсь кучки учеников? Соберись, тряпка! Вдох, выдох, открываю дверь и... застываю на пороге класса. Сколько их здесь? Все места заняты, даже стоят несколько человек. В основном старшие кассы. Пришли-таки посмотреть, на что способен новый учитель? Среди пришедших я заметил несколько взрослых, скорее всего учителя. Ну что же, давайте знакомиться.

\- Добрый день! Меня зовут Эльмер, я буду руководить факультативом современной музыки. Можете называть меня по имени, но только никаких сокращений. Благодарю всех за то, что пришли, - Я прошел в класс, поставил гитару на подставку и повернулся к пришедшим. - Давайте знакомиться.

Первая половина занятия прошла как раз за знакомством. Ученики представлялись, а я записывал их в журнал. Ни много, ни мало, а учеников у меня оказалось почти сорок человек. Удивительно, я даже на десять не рассчитывал. Мы немного поговорили с ребятами о музыке в общем, о различных стилях и направлениях, и даже о предпочтениях моих учеников. Где-то после часа решили сделать небольшой перерыв, после которого ребята попросили меня сыграть им что-нибудь. Ну что же, раз они так хотят...

Я взял руки гитару и начал играть одну из самых первых песен нашей группы. Почему именно ту мелодию - не знаю, просто она сама всплыла в памяти. Руки двигались сами, будто и не я играю вовсе, а кто-то моими руками управляет. Я играл и наслаждался этим ощущением гитары в моих руках, струнами, которые прогибались и вибрировали под пальцами, звуками, которые издавала эта "детка". Увлекшись своей игрой, я не замечал ничего вокруг, и лишь когда мелодия закончилась, я осмотрел класс. Ребята завороженно смотрели на меня, чуть ли не открыв рты. У кого-то загорелись глаза, кто-то просто прибывал в каком-то состоянии оцепенения, и даже учителя, которые пришли, тоже замерли. Спустя минуту тишины, класс просто взорвался выкриками и аплодисментами. И именно эти искренние эмоции убедили меня в том, что я принял правильное решение, согласившись на предложение Клементин. Мне определенно нравится эта работа, я давно не получал столько эмоций от собственной игры.

Постепенно я втянулся в новую работу, сблизился с учениками и познакомился со многими учителями. Время за работой пробегало незаметно, ведь она действительно приносила мне удовольствие. Ребята, часто просившие сыграть для них, просто заряжали своими эмоциями. В основном наши уроки проходили в свободной форме, ребята выбрали себе инструменты по душе и тоже учились на них играть. Было интересно за ними наблюдать, и очень приятно было им помогать. И чем больше времени я проводил в этой школе, тем больше привязывался к этому месту, к этим ребятам и коллегам. Я совсем не жалею, что меня выкинуло в этот мир. Нет, конечно, свой мир я помню и скучаю по друзьям, но вернуться туда возможности нет, да и не хочется.

Сегодня наш урок снова начался с того, что ребята попросили меня для них сыграть. А я и не против совсем. Пока играл очередную мелодию из репертуара «Vlinder Zwart», заметил парочку новых лиц. Никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что они все прибывают и прибывают. Скоро придется разделить их на две группы и перекраивать расписание. Ну да ладно, это потом. 

Доиграв "приветственную" мелодию, я представился новичкам и записал их в список. По сложившейся уже традиции, первую половину занятий мы посвятили истории музыки и выдающимся музыкантам мира и сделали перерыв. После перерыва по очереди ребята играли то, что уже выучили или пытались освоить на своих инструментах. 

**_POV Вил_**

Какого же было мое удивление, когда в учителе я узнал так понравившегося мне паренька. Судя по количеству собравшихся учеников, его занятия очень популярны. Интересно, почему же мне Кейси не сказал, что у нас пополнение в преподавательском составе? Побоялся конкуренции? Но почему, если он сам изменяет мне, уж это я знаю точно - его запах смешан с запахом нашего преподавателя биологии.

Я так задумался, что пропустил окончание занятия. Дети, аккуратно сложив свои инструменты, прощаясь, выходили из класса. Я поспешил отойти за угол, и выйти от туда не спеша, дабы не быть замеченным в подглядывании. Блин, веду себя, как малолетка.

Когда последний ученик покинул класс, я тихонько зашел в помещение. Учитель стоял спиной ко мне, бережно складывая свою гитару в чехол. 

\- Привет, - поздоровался я, подходя ближе.

\- Ой, - он испуганно дернулся, оборачиваясь, - здравствуйте.

\- Прости, не хотел тебя напугать, - я улыбнулся, смотря в чуть испуганные серые глаза, - меня Вильям зовут, я в медпункте работаю. А ты новенький?

\- Приятно познакомится, я Эльмер, - улыбка тронула его пухлые губы, - да, я недавно здесь. Вот, только осваиваюсь в роли преподавателя.

\- А сыграешь для меня? – Знаю, нагло, но уж очень мне понравилось, как он играет. 

Оказавшись рядом с ним, я жадно втянул воздух, пытаясь вычислить его запах из всей мешанины, которой пропитан воздух в классе, и в шоке распахнул глаза.

\- Ты… - выдохнули мы одновременно.

И я заметил, как его зрачки расширились.

Боже, как же он пахнет, мята и лимон, так и хочется уткнуться носом ему в шею. Не заметил, как оказался рядом и крепко сжал Эльмера в объятиях, с жадностью заглядывая в его глаза, краем сознания замечая, как он облизывает пересохшие губы, в которые я тут же впился поцелуем, нежно лаская, обводя языком по контуру, и просясь внутрь. И он позволил, приоткрывая рот, нерешительно отвечая на поцелуй, и в наслаждении закрывая свои прекрасные серые глаза, руками обнимая меня за шею. Поцелуй вышел очень трепетным, я мягко скользнул в горячую глубину его рта, проводя по небу, скользя по его шелковому языку, переплетаясь с ним в нежном танце. Я еще крепче прижал его к себе, пытаясь срастись с ним, одной рукой зарываясь в густой шелк его волос, гася в себе желание повалить его на преподавательский стол и оттрахать до звездочек перед глазами…

Оторвались мы друг от друга, только когда закончился воздух. 

\- Ты… - Затуманенные желанием серые глаза и слабый толчок мне в грудь, тихое возмущенное шипение, - Что себе позволяешь?

\- Это единственное, что тебя интересует? – Не отпуская его, ехидно спросил я, зарываясь носом в так притягательно пахнущие волосы. – Меня, Эль, больше интересует, кто ты и как здесь оказался, ведь ты не человек. Я бы это…

\- А сам? – Его ехидство не уступало моему. – Ты ведь тоже… - он втянул мой запах, - не человек, пахнешь, как… альфа, - я заметил, как его взгляд снова немного расфокусировался и он облизнул, и без того влажные, пухлые губы, будто напрашиваясь на поцелуй.

И я поцеловал, не смог сдержатся, его запах кружил голову, шелк волос мягко скользил меж пальцами, губы так и манили прикусить, сорвать стон страсти.

Я несдержанно рыкнул и толкнулся в его пах своим возбужденным членом, подхватил под попку и посадил на учительский стол, переходя поцелуями на шею. Запах нашего общего возбуждения летал в воздухе, заставляя терять последние крохи здравого смысла.

\- Нет, - его тихий выдох заставил меня замереть, когда я уже расстегивал его штаны, - я не хочу…

\- Не ври, - я рыкнул и сжал его напряженную плоть сквозь ткань брюк, - вот весомое доказательство твоего желания.

\- Я сказал нет! – Отталкивая меня, твердо повторил Эль и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Пусть ты и пахнешь, как альфы из моего мира, но это не значит, что я должен сразу же раздвигать перед тобой ноги.

Он спрыгнул со стола и поправил одежду, подошел к окну и повернулся ко мне.

\- Думаю, нам стоит сначала поговорить, - гася в себе желание немедленно подмять под себя парня, предложил я.

\- Согласен, - Выдохнул он. - Пожалуй, я первый…

Я слушал его очень внимательно, ловя каждое слово и думая, что его мир не так уж плох… Нет женщин, одни парни вокруг, делящиеся на три пола. Причем, насколько я понял, все они простые люди. Альфы – доминанты, омеги – парни, которые могут забеременеть в определенный период и родить, и беты – такие себе серые мышки, предназначенные непонятно для каких целей. 

Эльмер был омегой, теперь понятно, почему его запах так привлек мое внимание, я явно почуял в нем свою омегу. В своем мире он играл в какой-то дико популярной группе, был гитаристом. Теперь понятно, где он научился так виртуозно играть.

Где-то в середине рассказа я поймал его и снова заключил в объятия, утыкаясь носом в шею, на что он немного возмущенно посопел, но потом затих, расслабившись.

Единственное, что я не мог понять – почему он открывается передо мной? Почему так легко рассказал, что он из другого мира? Почему рассказывает про свою жизнь? Неужели он почувствовал во мне свою пару? Вроде в его мире есть такое, типа истинный партнер, и встретить его – высшее счастье.

\- А здесь я очутился, когда посреди очередного концерта ринулся спасать Ханса, от падающей на него балки, - тихо закончил он, завозившись в моих объятиях. 

Я нежно поцеловал его в висок. Ну вот откуда у меня такое дикое желание быть нежным с этим незнакомым парнем?

\- А ты расскажешь мне о себе? – Он чуть повернул голову в мою сторону.

\- Конечно, только моя жизнь была далеко не такой насыщенной, как у тебя, - начал я. – Пожалуй, начну с того, что у меня есть вторая ипостась, но ее я тебе потом покажу…

И я, сам себе удивляясь, рассказал ему все. Про стаю, по то, как убрал с дороги мешающего мне отца, про Киру, про… Криса.

И он слушал, так же внимательно, как я слушал его рассказ.

\- Да уж, - выдохнул он, когда я замолчал, - а так сразу и не скажешь, что ты можешь быть таким жестоким и подлым.

\- Ну, каждый добивается желаемого своими путями, - хмыкнул я. – Так, у нас еще будет время, обсудить все, ведь теперь я не могу тебя отпустить, уж больно притягательный у тебя запах…

\- Это не единственное мое достоинство, - ухмыльнулся он.

Эх, язва, но такая желанная. Думаю, с ним скучно не будет.

Мы еще долго болтали с ним о разной чепухе, по дороге из класса в его комнату. Самым замечательным в этот вечер стало то, что он мне все-таки сыграл. Это была неизвестная мне мелодия, наверно из его родного мира, но она как нельзя кстати подходила к ситуации. Струны пели под тонкими пальчиками, рождая мелодию, которая проникала в самые потаенные уголки сознания. Создавалось впечатление, что песня отражает всю мою, а может и его, жизнь. Пересказывает все то, что было пережито до настоящего момента. Завершающим аккордом нашего знакомства стала его очаровательная улыбка и нежный поцелуй на прощание.

 ** _POV Эльмер_**

В конце урока ребята снова попросили меня им сыграть, вот неугомонные! Я снова взял в руки мою любимицу и начал играть очередную, уже даже не сосчитать сколько я их сыграл, песню из репертуара «Vlinder Zwart». Где-то в середине песни я почувствовал слабый отголосок аромата сильного альфы, но поспешил отогнать от себя дурные мысли. Я ведь в мире, где о таких как я только сказки сочиняют. Но этот навязчивый аромат никак не хотел пропадать.

Когда закончилось занятие, ребята попрощались со мной и стали расходиться, а я собирал все свои вещи и учительские принадлежности. Упаковывая гитару в чехол, я уже более явственно ощутил этот запах. А когда за спиной раздалось громкое "Привет", я чуть не подскочил на месте, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от этого голоса, который прокатился по всему телу волной мурашек. Я совершенно не ожидал, что кто-то кроме учеников может заглянуть ко мне на занятия, да и, собственно, занятие-то уже закончилось. Обернувшись, я увидел обладателя этого голоса, в нос ударил сильный пряный запах корицы и яблока, и меня буквально кинуло в его объятия. Страстный, полный животной похоти поцелуй, на уровне инстинктов, вышиб воздух из легких и мы вынуждены были отстраниться друг от друга.

В тот вечер мы познакомились. Много говорили, рассказывали друг о друге. Оказалось, что Вильям тоже из другого мира, мира оборотней. Мне кажется или я схожу с ума? Хотя... Вроде бы все происходит на яву, со мной, с ним, с нами... Он даже пообещал показать мне свою вторую сущность, но позже, а меня попросил ему сыграть. Я немного подумал, выбирая мелодию, но так как в голову ничего конкретного не пришло, я решил сымпровизировать. Мелодия рождалась где-то в душе, проходя по нервным окончаниям до кончиков пальцев и преобразуясь в музыку посредством гитары. Создавалось впечатление, что эта песня пересказывает наши жизни в своих мирах и сулит нам хорошее будущее.

Когда вечером мы разошлись каждый в свою комнату, я еще долго не мог уснуть. Меня тянуло к Вилу. Его аура сильного альфы завораживала, хотелось прижаться к нему, ластиться и... Подчиняться... И все-таки усталость после насыщенного дня победила, и я заснул, чтобы проснуться на следующее утро с ясным, как день решением - он будет мой! Я хочу этого мужчину! 

Мы стали часто проводить время вместе, общаться, узнавать друг друга и привыкать. С ним рядом я ощущал себя полноценным омегой, окруженным заботой. Все чаще я стал расслабляться и отпускать себя, свою сущность омеги. А он не переходил черту после того поцелуя в кабинете. Да, мы взрослые мужчины и нам нужен секс, но рядом с ним все это уходило на второй план. Вильям одним своим присутствием создавал тепло и уют, я же мог просто сидеть рядом с ним, опершись на его плечо, и слушать его бархатный низкий голос, наслаждаясь неспешными ласками, не переходящими грань дозволенного, любоваться нашими переплетенными пальцами. Или мы могли просто молчать в объятиях друг друга, и это было так правильно, будто всю жизнь прожили с ним бок о бок.

Мы неумолимо сближались, срастались душами. Назло судьбе мы нашли друг друга и наслаждаемся жизнью вместе. Но меня немного беспокоит то, что он никак не хочет показывать мне свою сущность зверя. А мне так хочется посмотреть... 

Мы сидели в парке, и каждый думал о своем. Он обнимал меня со спины и иногда легонько целовал в шею. Мысли текли вяло и неохотно, разговаривать совсем не хотелось, но я все-таки решился. Я попрошу его. Попрошу о том, о чем так много думаю и никогда не говорю вслух... Я выбрался из его рук и немного отошел, развернувшись к нему лицом, сделал глубокий вдох и все-таки решил сказать: 

\- Вилли, покажи мне своего зверя! Я очень хочу посмотреть на тебя в другой форме, пожалуйста, - Я смотрел ему в глаза и говорил как можно увереннее, но боялся, что он может отказать мне, что он мне не доверяет. Повисла неловкая тишина. Вил так же, не отрываясь, смотрел мне в глаза. Не знаю, что он там увидел, но он улыбнулся... 

\- Хорошо, я покажу тебе другого себя, только потом не говори, что тебе страшно, - он отступил на несколько шагов. - Готов? 

\- Да! - нетерпеливо воскликнул я и для убедительности еще головой кивнул. Веду себя как ребенок, а ведь уже не подросток. Что же со мной делает этот оборотень? Рядом с ним мне хочется чувствовать себя слабым. Хочется, чтобы он меня защищал... И он защитит, я знаю, нет, я уверен! Ой, что-то я задумался... Так, что там с этим обормотом? Я осмотрелся, и там где пару минут назад стоял Вильям, сейчас сидел огромный кот. Ну как кот? Семейство-то кошачьих, но вот Вил далеко не безобидный домашний котик. Напротив меня сидела пума, весьма необычного почти черного окраса, и смотрела на меня своими огромными желтыми глазищами. Красавец, какой же он у меня красавец! В обеих своих ипостасях! Не удержавшись, я подошел вплотную и протянул руку. Мне не было страшно, совсем! Ведь очевидно же, что Вил мне ничего не сделает! 

Конечно, я старался не делать резких движений, ведь он хищник и все такое, на что этот кошак только фыркнул и лизнул мне руку. Я потрепал его за уши, потискал всего, погладил, а он только утробно мурчал. Ну говорю же кошак, что с него взять. Но тут он резко вывернулся из-под руки и повалил меня на землю. Тяжело втянул носом воздух рядом с моей шеей и начал облизывать все, что было в досягаемости его языка, а хвостом отбивал только ему известный ритм на моем бедре. 

\- Вил, прекрати. Ну перестань, ну что ты как маленький котенок. Вильям! - В общем, все мои попытки скинуть этого наглого кота с себя были безрезультатны. - Ну все, сам напросился, не отвертишься теперь! - Еще один фырк прямо мне в ухо, а я что? А я стал этого котяру тискать в отместку. Сколько мы так игрались с котом - не знаю, время пролетало где-то рядом с нами, но, не задевая нас совсем. Я уже начал уставать, когда Вил снова навис надо мной и плавно перетек из кота в свою человеческую форму.

 ** _POV Вил_**

Эльмер… мое маленькое солнышко. 

Я нисколечко не жалею, что попал в этот мир, ведь в нем я нашел его, своего омегу. Такого доброго, такого открытого, такого чудесного…

Эльмер перевернул мой мир, пусть это и звучит пафосно и как-то слишком сопливо, но это чистая правда.

Что меня ждало в стае? Злость, вечное желание перегрызть глотку наглому Крису? Постоянные попытки занять место альфы в стае? Презрительные взгляды всех членов стаи?

Нет, сейчас, глядя в его серые глаза, светящиеся счастьем, я отчетливо понимаю, что я хочу быть с ним всю жизнь. Хочу держать его, такого хрупкого и нежного, в своих объятиях, хочу целовать эти сладкие пухлые губы, зарываться в шелк пепельных волос, и вдыхать его сладкий запах, который просто сводит меня с ума.

Рядом с ним мне не стыдно открывать свою сущность. Рядом с ним я чувствую себя подростком, готовым совершать любые глупости. Рядом с ним я постоянно улыбаюсь, я просто счастлив рядом с ним.

И сейчас, когда он так настойчиво просил меня сменить ипостась, я снова не смог отказать ему, перетекая в зверя…

Его запах, он такой... И сейчас он ощущается особенно сильно… Сложно описать словами... Я глубоко вдохнул пропитанный мятой воздух и лизнул его ладонь, которой он нежно гладил меня за ушами. Сейчас, как никогда, хотелось порезвиться. Ну и пусть я уже взрослый оборотень, ну и пусть уже давно вырос из игр, но если хочется, то почему бы не поиграть?! Меня еще больше удивил тот факт, что он совсем не испугался меня в моей истинной форме, а наоборот, Эльмер потянулся ко мне. Вот и расплачивается сейчас за такой опрометчивый поступок, лежа подо мной на земле. Пытается отпихнуть меня, наивный, фыркнул ему в ухо и снова лизнул шею. Да что творится-то, как маленькие котята катаемся по траве. Я уже и забыл, как здорово это может быть, а вот Эль мне напомнил. Хотя, похоже, он сам не ожидал такого поворота, когда просил показать мой истинный облик. А главное, мой кот ликует. Он признал Эльмера как свою пару, несмотря на то, что мы из разных миров и принадлежим к совершенно разным видам живых существ.

Но не это сейчас главное, а то, что его запах туманит мне голову, вызывая непреодолимое желание облизать его с ног до головы. Я не могу и не хочу этому сопротивляться. Старательно облизываю тонкие плечики, хрупкие руки, которые пытаются меня оттолкнуть, мягко языком по бокам, чуть задирая тонкую ткань футболки, слыша заливистый смех.

Хочу поцеловать его… Нависая над ним и смотря прямо в глаза, перетек в человека.

\- Эльмер, ты так вкусно пахнешь... Мррр, так и хочется тебя всего облизать... - Я действительно мурлыкал от удовольствия. Первое время после перехода из зверя в человека все чувства еще обострены, поэтому я жадно выдыхал его запах. 

Тонкие пальчики вплелись в мои волосы, притягивая ближе, а пухлые губы накрыли мои. Я рыкнул и углубил поцелуй, настойчиво проникая в горячий рот, сплетаясь с его языком, руками скользя по бокам, ненавязчиво лаская такое желанное тело. Одна рука скользнула под футболку по спине, поглаживая нежную кожу на пояснице, а вторая накрыла возбужденный член Эля, заставляя его простонать мне в рот.

Мы целовались, смотря друг другу в глаза, и я видел, как его взгляд темнеет от нахлынувшего желания, щечки окрасил милый румянец, и я слышал, как бешено стучит его сердце. Я толкнулся в его пах, показывая, как сильно хочу его.

\- Не здесь, - прошептал он, отрываясь от меня, - пойдем ко мне…

Не помню, как мы добрались до его комнаты, не помню, встретился ли кто-то из учителей нам по пути. Хотя вряд ли, ведь было уже за полночь. В памяти четко отпечатались лишь наши страстные поцелуи, вкус его пухлых губ, шелк нежной кожи под моими пальцами, его руки, настойчиво пытающиеся расстегнуть мою рубашку…

Как только за нашими спинами захлопнулась дверь, я оторвался от его губ и, рыкнув, разорвал его футболку, а затем откинул ненужную тряпку куда-то в угол. Накрыл губами сосок, куснул и зализал нежную бусинку, сорвав развратный стон с пухлых губ.

Брюки Эль снял сам, пока я, стоя на коленях, вылизывал его соски и ласкал кожу вокруг пупка.

\- Вилли… - нежные пальчики в волосах заставили меня оторваться и взглянуть в любимые серые глаза, - хочу…

Я подхватил уже голого омегу на руки и аккуратно уложил на кровать, разделся сам и накрыл его горячее тело своим, ощущая, как он дрожит в предвкушении наслаждения…

Маленькими поцелуями вдоль шеи, языком по выпирающим ключицам, чуть прикусить нежную бусинку, лизнуть, извиняясь за грубость… Руки гладят чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедер, разводя ноги еще шире… Тонкие пальчики Эля сминают простыню, тихие стоны становятся все протяжнее и громче…

Терпкий запах нашего возбуждения заполняет комнату все больше, заставляя меня порыкивать от нестерпимого желания погрузиться в тело любимого. Нежными поцелуями спускаюсь к паху, закидываю ноги Эля себе на плечи, открывая себе просто потрясающий вид на сжимающуюся дырочку, блестящую от выделяемой смазки. Не могу себе отказать и слизываю влагу, погружая кончик языка внутрь, трахая им такую желанную попку, заставляя парня подо мной метаться и кричать от наслаждения, еще сильнее сжимая ткань простыни.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… - Словно заклинание шепчут пухлые губы.

Прости, солнце, но тебе придется еще потерпеть, хочу попробовать всего тебя на вкус… Придерживая стройные ножки, я лизнул поджавшиеся от желания яички, аккуратно втянул каждое по очереди в рот, прошелся поцелуями по каменному стволу, слизнул капельку смазки с головки, и мягко взял ствол в рот, начиная ритмично двигать головой, обводя каждую венку языком, чуть посасывая…

Пальчики в моих волосах настойчиво тянут, заставляя меня выпустить член изо рта. Отпускаю ноги и ложусь сверху, впиваясь жадным, страстным поцелуем в розовые губы, чуть прикусывая нижнюю, проскальзываю в охотно приоткрытый рот, сплетаясь с юрким язычком Эля. Длинные ноги опоясывают меня, прижимая еще крепче, как будто в желании слиться со мной, руки обнимают за шею, притягивая ближе… Отрываюсь, чувствуя обжигающее прерывистое дыхание на своих губах.

\- Перевернись, - прошу я, когда длинные ресницы поднимаются, позволяя мне увидеть темные от желания глаза.

Без каких либо возражений, омега ложится на живот. Ласково скольжу руками по покрытой испариной коже спины, чуть массирую бока, исследую губами каждый позвонок, целую милые ямочки на пояснице, руками раздвигаю упругие полушария и слизываю сладкую смазку прямо с чуть раскрытой дырочки, отчего Эльмер протяжно стонет, чуть приподнимая попу, подставляясь под ласку моего языка…

Пальцы проникают без какого-либо сопротивления, а я понимаю, что уже держусь из последних сил, стараясь не выпустить когти и не навредить своему омеге.  
\- Пожалуйста, Вил, пожалуйста, - тихо просит он, опираясь руками в кровать и становясь на колени.  
И я не могу ему отказать, вынимаю пальцы и подставляю головку члена, придерживая его за бедра. Делаю первый толчок в желанное тело, зарычав от наслаждения, вхожу полностью. Остановился на несколько секунд, чувствуя, как туго меня обхватывают горячие стенки…  
\- Двигайся, - тихий выдох стал для меня спусковым крючком.  
Я подхватил Эля под руки и прижал его спиной к груди, начиная двигаться…

Чуть прогнувшись в пояснице, отчего я начал проникать еще глубже, омега обнял меня за шею, чуть повернув голову. Я накрыл его губы, сминая жарким поцелуем, грубо проникая языком в рот. Одной рукой придерживаю за бедра, продолжая с силой вколачиваться в него, пальцами второй руки чуть сжимаю твердую бусинку соска…  
Пошлые хлюпающие шлепки, громкие стоны Эльмера, мое тихое рычание… Все смешалось в клубок наслаждения, и я понял, что не могу больше бороться с собой.  
Отстранившись, перевернул любимого на спину, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и снова вошел, выпуская когти и раня нежное тело, заставив парня вскрикнуть от боли…  
Я двигался мощно, оставляя только головку в плену тугих мышц и грубо проникая снова, раз за разом срывая стоны с соблазнительных губ…  
Оргазм был просто потрясающий. Эль, нереально выгнувшись, громко застонал и выплеснулся себе на живот, а я, толкнувшись еще пару раз, излился внутрь с тихим стоном.  
\- Прости, - тихо шепнул я, когда смог отдышаться, – не смог сдержаться.  
\- Ничего, - легкая улыбка тронула его губы, а серые глаза сверкнули лукавством, - ты ведь меня полечишь…  
Я улыбнулся и встал. Перекинулся и принялся зализывать оставленные мной раны, понимая, что мне нереально повезло с омегой…

 ** _POV Эльмер_**

Большой кот бережно зализывает раны, нанесенные мне в порыве страсти. Не удержался. Да и не страшно, ведь я знаю, что он никогда намеренно не причинит мне боли, а эти царапины только усилили ощущения во время близости, добавили красок. Секс с ним нельзя назвать сексом, это что-то такое, для чего не подобрать определение. Все ощущения сплетались в клубок и стремительно расплетались, принося новые волны наслаждения. 

После оглушительного по своей силе оргазма я наслаждаюсь необычными ощущениями шершавого языка, который бережно зализывает мои раны. Вильям... Заботливый. Внимательный. Нежный. Страстный. Сильный. Как все эти качества могут быть в одном человеке? Хотя о чем я? Он ведь не человек. И, честно говоря, я безумно счастлив осознавать, что этот мужчина целиком и полностью принадлежит мне. Я еще никогда в жизни не ощущал себя настолько любимым, трепетно оберегаемым и нужным. С Вильямом мне очень повезло, и плевать, что для этого пришлось покинуть родной мир. 

Мы с моим обормотом такие разные, но мы нашли друг друга, прожив длинные жизни порознь. Теперь у нас начинается новая жизнь. Наша новая жизнь. Одна на двоих. И я верю, что судьба нам отвела немало времени друг для друга... 

Думаю, судьба все же награждает тех, кто достоин награды. Пусть и таким весьма необычным способом!


End file.
